Get Back
by Sonshine820
Summary: After that night, after that breakup, it tears Chad apart. This is the after story of that night.
1. Determination

December 20, 2010

As I took that last look back at my now ex-girlfriend, she couldn't even make eye contact with me. I had taken away her and her friend's success. I wasn't what a boyfriend should be. I couldn't stay there any longer. It wasn't where I was supposed to be. I kept on walking out of the prop house, where I thought I could never step foot in again. Now nobody from So Random! would ever show me a soft side. Her words echoed in my head,

_You won the recount but you lost me…_

How could I be so stupid? Why would I let something as stupid as I get in the way of the only girl I actually felt committed to? I'm not the type of guy who does those things, actually has a devoted relationship. But when Sonny came up to me that day, something came over me… I couldn't think this way anymore, the tears in my eyes were building up, and it was too much for me. Yes, I was crying. I was crying that I was dumb enough to actually put my happiness before Sonny's, and that now she was no longer m'lady. The only person I could relate myself to was Mackenzie. I know, I know… why more of me when that's what got me into this mess? But… it brought me back to the first day of our relationship. The words repeated over and over…

_24 hours ago I __fell in love__ with a guy named Mackenzie… and you Chad are no… MACKENZIE!_

_**You asked which hurt more, you being over the falls or you canceling our date… and it was definitely you canceling our date, not a toughie at all… **__Thanks… that was very __**MACKENZIE **__of you..._

Fell in love… huh? What features did Mackenzie have? Trust, loyalty, altruistic, romantic… wait… what was that last one? Altruistic? For those of you who don't know… that basically means… unselfish. I think someone could trust me, and I think I was really loyal to Sonny, never even put thought to other girls, and romantic, I think I got that category pretty much locked up, huh? But unselfish, no way… not me. That was one thing I had to change.

I step foot into the cafeteria. Balloons and confetti of all different colors sprung out at me. The face that everyone in there had, was the reverse of mine. Their smiles read laughter, joy and excitement, and my frown read misery, hopelessness, and despair.

"Congrats Chad you saved us!" yelled Chloe.

"Yeah Chad you did it, 6 years in a row!" Trevor screamed. My facial expression remained as it was. Everyone looked worried. What had happened to their egotistic, proud leader? Chloe stood up and stood up next to me.

"What? Are you upset about something?" she asked.

"She… she…" Chloe put her arm around my shoulder and walked me to a chair. I sat down, and just like that, I fell apart. My eyes were full of tears, I couldn't sit up right, I couldn't even look at the congratulations table because I knew if I took one look of that guilt on a table that I would pass out.

Chloe whispered something to my cast mates and they all walked out of the room. Once they left, Chloe and I were left alone.

"Chad? What happened to you?" she asked. I looked up from my tears and stated,

"She happened… love happened…" Once again my head dropped in despair.

"You, Chad Dylan Cooper, _loved_ Sonny Munroe?" I nodded. I did love her. Correction, I do love her.

"Wow… you've never felt that way about anyone… have you?" I shook my head.

"She… she was so important to me… never once did I _ever_ want to lose her… and yet… here I am…"

"Chad…" I stood up with anger.

"UGGGHHH! WHY WAS I SO STUPID?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I JUST HAD TO PUT MYSELF INFRONT OF HER! WHY? HUH? SO WE COULD WIN THIS FOR THE SIXTH YEAR IN A ROW? I HATE WHAT I'VE BECOME WITHOUT HER! I HATE IT!" I was panting and I bowed my head. All the depression left and turned into anger, now the anger left and now… determination.

"Chad? Calm down… it's gonna be ok…" Chloe reassured me. I looked up.

"I can tell you one thing, it's definitely not going to be good…" I walked out of the commissary as Chloe yelled,

"What are you doing?" I turned back and said eleven more words.

"I'm getting m'lady back if it's _the last_ thing I do…"


	2. The Plan

March 21, 2011

I ran down the hall, trying to figure out how to get her back. She wanted someone the opposite of me… but… I can't just change myself… that's too difficult. Hmmm… maybe if I tell her I'm sorry and beg her for her forgiveness… no… when has that worked?

I kept on running and running, going left, going right down the halls, looking for some inspiration. But right away, I was stopped in my tracks. I stopped to stare at the one little poster of Sonny on the wall. That outfit she's wearing is the one of the day that she gave me a second chance. I had to snap myself out of this… I kept on walking, and walking, and walking and then suddenly, I knocked into something. I fell onto the ground, and then looked up. I must of knocked into a mirror, because I saw myself, but in a different outfit. I tried to get up, but failed.

"Here Chad," My reflection seemed to say as it held it's hand out for me. I grabbed it, and right there at that moment, I knew how much that hit knocked me out.

I stood up to look at my stunt double Chaz.

"You ok, Chad?" he asked.

"Yeah… yeah I'm great… thanks…" I walked around him and started heading towards my dressing room to plan. I knew how I was going to get Sonny Munroe back, and I knew just how to do it.

When I reached my dressing room I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my Mack Falls costume and went home.

The next morning, I walked into the cafeteria and I saw Sonny. I walked up to her in my Mackenzie Falls uniform and I said,

"Hello…" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh… sorry… you must be thinking I'm Chad… I'm Chaz, and I would really like to get to know you better…" I said. She smiled as she said,

"Sure, take a seat…" This was the greatest plan ever.


	3. The Beginning Again

I sat down with her and she just stared at me. Really at my eyes, I don't know why though.

"So…Sonny," Sonny sighed.

"Yeah Chaz, I'm having a difficult understanding of this. I _just_ broke up with Chad, and suddenly, you want to get to know me better…"

"Yeah, I thought to myself, what's the difference between me and Chad? Oh yeah our personalities, so I thought if you fell for the looks and didn't like my… I mean Chad's… attitude, then I'm perfect for you!"

"Oh… I see…" Sonny said as she smirked. "So what you're saying is that you thought I might like you better because you look like a guy I _loved," _It hit me, right there. Why am I doing this? She _loved_ me and I love her. What am I doing? What _did_ I do?

"…and you just decided that I will like you because you have a different… perspective on things…" I panicked. I had no idea what she just said to me. I mean… I heard her fine, I just, had no idea what it meant.

"Uhh… yeah…" I said.

"Ok, well let me ask you something… don't you have a girlfriend?" My eye's widened.

"We broke up…" I said unsteadily.

"I see…I see…" Just then… the worst happened. The _actual _Chad walked in with his _actual _girlfriend. Sonny noticed both of them first.

"So… I see that Chad has stolen your girlfriend…"

"Well… I…" Sonny stood up.

"Chad Dylan Cooper I know you too well to be fooled by you. If you think this was a great plan to win me back, it was the worst plan to win me back, any idiot would know that!" She started to stomp away. Even thought those words hurt more than the ones that she said on the night that we broke up, I still _needed_ her. I still _wanted_ her.

"I LOVE YOU!"I stated as I stood up proudly. She slowly turned around, and dreamily looked at me. Yes, I think that did it. But suddenly she snapped out of her dream.

"Chad, you don't even know what love is…" She said annoyed and started to walk away again.

"Oh yeah…" she stopped. "Then how come every time I look at you, I can't stand to know that I lost you…" She looked down at her feet. Right about now everyone started looking at us. "Or how come when I think of you, I just feel, happy. Not watching myself on Mackenzie Falls happy, not winning a stupid Tween Choice Award happy… just… happy." She turned around, and I noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Then how come you made up this stupid plan, huh?"

"Because I didn't know how else to get to you… come on, would you really want to talk to me?"

"Chad, I do… I knew from the moment you said you were Chaz that it was you…" she said sweetly.

"I know I messed up, and I know that it was stupid, and if you don't want to even think about having me back… then I completely understand… but I just wanted to let you know that…"

"Shh…" she said as she placed a finger on my lips. "_I _love you…" Right after that, she gave me a kiss, and the whole cafeteria clapped, it was a little corny.

"I'm sor…" I started to say, but she interrupted my by saying,

"No, forget it… don't worry… just… learn from your mistakes next time ok?" I nodded and smiled. She held out her hand, and I took hold of it. We walked out of the cafeteria. I did get m'lady back, and I would do it all over again.


End file.
